


"My Lady"

by sissikahn



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, Prince Arthur, 假如王叔没有叛乱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sissikahn/pseuds/sissikahn
Summary: 一时鸡血的产物基本已经ooc到QAF上去了





	"My Lady"

十五岁，或许更早，王子就感觉得到，那个坐在父王桌边的男人，偶尔托着下巴，偶尔摸着下唇，似笑非笑地望着他，若有所思，若有所指。真不知道是从哪一世招来的冤孽，王子一次又一次地忽略男人目光里那根根会拐弯的箭矢，直到每个人都会经历的那个当口——心一横，眼一闭，一切都天翻地覆，再也回不去的机遇，上了枷锁的大门被男人敲开，如同掀起门帘般简单。

后来王子找到个理智尚存的时候，能把青春热荷尔蒙暂时赶出脑袋，终于婉转地说上几句话。  
“我梦见过你，”王子确认了措辞，很好，没加与数量有关的字眼，“也没别的，只是那里面，你为我而战……”  
他想了想，抬起男人总是紧扣弓弦的两根手指：“它们为我而战……”  
几乎是情不自禁，王子吻了它们，一时冲动，或蓄意如此，他低喃道：“My lady……”  
这种时刻，男人歪歪嘴角的笑容，总算从些许克制走向彻底狂放：“大概只有沃蒂根会为这礼节喜极而泣吧，殿下？”  
到底谁是罪魁祸首呢？王子认为这种温软甜腻的罪恶不论由谁承担，都像是一线星沉夜暗的悠扬曲调，缠绕在微凉的肌肤之间，幽深而湿黏起来——惊慌即刻而至，年轻的缘故，怪不得人，王子只好故作镇定：“我还真吻过，沃蒂根的手，在梦里，我很期待你看见那一幕时的神色，可惜你并不在场……”  
“如果在场又如何？揍你一拳吗？”男人看上去全然不信，声音顺着穹顶，在托起丝绒的空气中轻轻浮动。  
“事实上，”王子决定不提及那个吻出现于何时何地，“你没给我拳头，梦里面你更喜欢给我耳光。”  
“这娘们儿似的勾当！”男人再耐不住被这么编派欺侮，一个翻身，笑出声响，居高临下地眯起眼睛，盯住还想借题发挥的年轻人，“还有什么？这个呢？你在梦里就不要这个了？”  
他当然喜欢，喜欢到可以让人随便用什么词来形容他，勃发的雄狮，苏醒的野兽，可怜的嗷嗷待哺的倒霉孩子，随便什么玩意；但梦境永远是梦境，遥不可及的天地，描摹截然不同的故事。  
“我将王者之剑递给你，你用它赐给我整个英格兰，”剔除梦中那种种感同身受的苦痛，王子再次摸索到已经不大正经的手指，拉到唇边，“My lady.”  
男人停下动作，沉默弥散开来，宛若成冰；但他同时精于把控，了解王子的每一种情绪，任何的停顿都不会轻易熄灭年轻人胸怀中的烈火。  
“这梦有点危险，殿下，我们必须守住的小秘密又多了一个……”男人俯下身，王子面颊上崭新的金色胡茬因为他的靠近微微颤抖，“不简单，我可不会逼你，没有人能逼你，你也不会逼迫自己——我们唯一要做的就是避开沃蒂根，他多出的一颗心和一双眼，可都牢牢地挂在你的身上。”  
“他会对父亲不利吗？”王子想起了梦境的假设，王储的成长，王弟的强大，王庭暗流涌动，如果梦本身会幻化出声，这会是它给自己的警告吗？  
“没准儿，都没准儿，”男人凝视那双透亮的眼珠，想从其中推断出梦的预示，“我只知道，最近我的目光总跟他的打架——你明白我的意思了？”  
尚且年少的王子被滚热的鼻息扫上几个来回，脑袋里的一锅粥沸腾了几次，才帮他绕过弯来。  
“天呐，你在嫉妒我吻过沃蒂根的手背吗？在梦里？！”  
“莫名其妙到神秘的举动，不是吗？而我的耳光一定不是为了这一幕留的……”  
“你就不能好好承认吗？你在乎！你当然在乎！别一直装出一副你玩弄了王子你魅力无穷你随时可以抽身而去的混账模样，对傻蛋王子的殷勤毫不动心，非把我衬得一无是处——下一回你又要给我什么？若无其事的结婚祝福吗！？”  
男人被揭穿了，或者根本没有。不置可否，宁静得如同王子从未质问过一般。  
可是渐渐炽烈的喘息还在，至少他没有因为王子的气急败坏而离去。  
“……这取决于……”低不可闻，男人的声音需要费力分辨。  
“什么？”  
“这取决于，下一个吻落在哪儿了。”男人歪了歪嘴角，仿佛他的神情他的眼睛未曾变过，从王子记得的初次开始，就一直静静地搁在父王的桌旁，静静地搁在少年灿烂的头发与明媚的面庞上。  
尽管年轻，但未来的英格兰国王肯定不会在这种距离下弄错答案。  
门锁是被他斩断的，帘幕也是被他撩开的，男人只是坐在桌边，静待他的一举一动。  
——没准儿，都没准儿，说不定男人早绕到圆桌的这边，待他侧首看时，便稳稳落在身边那椅子里，为他战上一生一世呢？

end

 

王叔：你们别扯上我！我只是发现了你们俩的私情！隔空调情，不知廉耻！


End file.
